


Teraz będzie już dobrze

by MyLittleDream



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gay, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Polski | Polish, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 15:01:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7366567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLittleDream/pseuds/MyLittleDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nie trzeba znać imienia, żeby kogoś pokochać. Wystarczy spędzić z nim trochę czasu, żeby przekonać się, jaki jest naprawdę.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teraz będzie już dobrze

_Nie wiem, kiedy to się stało. Tak nagle. Tak po prostu. Nie mogę określić godziny, dnia czy nawet miesiąca. Pamiętam jedynie, że na dworze było już zimno, a ludzie zaczynali myśleć o Świętach._

Harry po raz kolejny siedział przed oknem i nie robił nic innego oprócz obserwowania swojego sąsiada. Nie oceniajcie go. Nie był żadnym starym zboczeńcem. On po prostu... Lubił patrzeć na chłopaka o karmelowych włosach i niesamowicie niebieskich oczach.

Był tylko siedemnastoletnim chłopakiem, który poza szkoła miał tylko jedną pasje. Jego.

Mógł godzinami przesiadywać przy oknie i patrzeć na spokojne życie trochę starszego od siebie chłopaka. Każdy jego gest, ruch, wyraz twarzy. Uczył się na pamięć każdego jego małego dziwactwa.

Wiedział,że zawsze rano pije herbatę. Po południu, gdy on wracał do domu niebieskooki jadł płatki z mlekiem. Wieczorem czytał książkę.

Mężczyzna strasznie go intrygował. Cały czas siedział w jego głowie i nie dawał spokoju. On i wszystkie jego tajemnice.

Harry nie mógł o nim powiedzieć nic więcej oprócz wyglądu i przyzwyczajeń.

Mężczyzna miał na około trochę ponad dwadzieścia lat. Wyglądał wyjątkowo młodo. Jego włosy miały kolor miodu lub karmelu, a młodszy mógł przysiąść, że były najbardziej miękkimi i puszystymi włosami, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Na czoło opadała mu perfekcyjna grzywka. Co chwile ją poprawiał, gdy wpadała mu do oczu. Gdy był zdenerwowany lub podekscytowany owijał ją sobie wokół palca i bawił się nią. Jego oczy były niczym ocean lub najpiękniejsze niebo. Takie głębokie i hipnotyzujące. Mocno zarysowana szczęka i kości policzkowe, które wydawały się takie ostre, że można było się o nie skaleczyć. Wiecznie gładka i starannie ogolona żuchwa odejmowała mu jeszcze bardziej lat, choć było to prawie niemożliwe. Był dosyć niski, mniej więcej 5'7 przez co Hazz chciał go przytulić i już nigdy nie puścić.

Stylesa chyba najbardziej ciekawiło imię jego sąsiada. No i może to, dlaczego co noc płacze.

Martwił się. Pan XY był dla niego jedną wielką chodzącą zagadką. Prawie w ogóle go nie znał, a czuł, że z każdym kolejnym dniem on znaczy dla niego coraz więcej. Czyżby zakochał się w chłopaku, którego imienia nawet nie zna?

_Nie mogłem się w nim zakochać. To niemożliwe! Nie znam go, to nierozsądne. Zaraz będę dorosły, a zachowuje się jak zwykły dzieciak. Ale czy nie mają tak wszystkie nastolatki? Spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy, każdego urzekłby ten mały ludzik. Muszę go poznać. Ale jeszcze nie teraz._

Harry zapisał starannym pismem kolejną notkę w swoim notesie. Mógł w nim zapisać wszystkie swoje myśli, to mu pomagało. Może pomogłoby też szatynowi? Nie wiedział.

Kędzierzawy wstał punktualnie o w pół do siódmej. Kolejny dzień i kolejny raz ma iść wpół żywy do szkoły. Jeszcze jeden rok i skończy liceum. To nienormalne, ale już stresował się studiami.

Wyłączył budzik i chwile kręcąc się pod pierzyną, wstał. Potarł twarz dłońmi i tak jakoś automatycznie jego wzrok padł w stronę okna.

Brunet siedział na łóżku w samych bokserkach i podpierał twarz rękami.Wyglądał na jeszcze bardziej niewyspanego niż Hazz. Wstał powoli z materaca i ruszył w kierunku szafy. Założył na siebie luźny t-shirt, który wyglądał na damski, ale przecież, kim jest Harry żeby go oceniać? Mozolnie stawiał kroki i wszedł do łazienki zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Dopiero wtedy Styles zdał sobie sprawę, że cały czas stał w miejscu i przyglądał mu się. Sam udał się do toalety i wziął szybki prysznic ignorując na wpół twardego penisa.

Gdy wrócił do swojego pokoju z tylko przewiązanym ręcznikiem wokół swojego pasa zauważył, że zegarek wskazuje już za pięć siódma.

 _Cholera_ -pomyślał. - _Niall będzie tu za pół godziny, a ja nie mam zamiaru tak mu się pokazać._

Wciągnął na siebie bokserki, a chude nogi otoczyły chyba najciaśniejsze spodnie, jakie posiadał. Do tego zwyczajna, również czarna bluzka i kraciasta koszula. Wrzucił do torby potrzebne zeszyty i zszedł do kuchni. Jego mama jak zwykle przywitała go ciepłym uśmiechem i gotowymi kanapkami. Podziękował jej skinieniem głowy i zaczął w spokoju jeść. Po skończeniu śniadania dalej nie było Irlandczyka. Jak co dzień miał po niego przyjechać i razem mieli udać się do szkoły.

Wrócił do swojego pokoju jeszcze tylko przez chwilę poobserwować tego uroczego chłopca. Pił w spokoju herbatę i oglądał poranne wiadomości. Nadal siedział w samej koszulce i majtkach. On chciał go zabić. Zdecydowanie.

Po chwili poczuł na swoim ramieniu czyjąś dłoń. Odwrócił się i zobaczył nie kogo innego jak Nialla.

-Hej Stary!

Przywitał się z nim, jak zwykle głośno i wesoło. Siedemnastolatek nie wiedział skąd jego przyjaciel, co rano znajduje tyle energii, gdzie on jest prawie trupem.

-Hej Nialler. Spóźniłeś się. Znowu.

Zaśmiał się i zakładając torbę na ramie wyszedł z pokoju. Zarzucił na siebie płaszcz, a na stopy wciągnął buty.

-Dowiedzenia Ann!

Krzyknął na odchodne Horan.

-Pa chłopcy! Nie rozrabiajcie!

Harry na słowa matki tylko wywrócił oczami. Nie był już małym dzieckiem, ale jego mama tego nie zauważała.

***

Każdy dzień wydawał się podobny. Wstawał rano, pił herbatę, a później? Później już tylko nic nie robił. Czytał książki,oglądał wiadomości czy słuchał muzyki. Rzadko wychodził z domu. Nie chciał. Nie lubi. Może trochę się bał. Ale tylko trochę. Ludzie go przerażali. Ich ilość. Ich zachowanie. Ich wzrok, co chwile po nim błądzący. Czuł się tak niezręcznie. To było niewygodne, wolał zostać w domu i w spokoju... Nic nie robić. Tak po prostu było łatwiej.

Bał się. Miał stany lękowe. To robiło się chore. On robił się chory. Psychicznie.

Cierpiał. Czasami mniej, czasami bardziej. Nie mógł się z tym pogodzić. Dlaczego oni go nie zaakceptowali? Dlaczego jego matka wyparła się go? Przecież był jej synem. Kochała go. Bo kochała?

W wiadomościach znów mówili o jakiś mało ważnych rzeczach. Nic coby na dłużej przykuło jego uwagę. Wyłączył stary telewizor i poszedł do kuchni zrobić nową herbatę. Spojrzał na lodówkę i uświadomił sobie, że prawie nic w niej nie ma. Nie żeby mu to przeszkadzało. I tak prawie nic nie jadł. Był gruby. Musiał schudnąć. A teraz przynajmniej jedzenie go nie kusiło.

Wiedział, że popada w obłęd. Zaczął świrować. Bał się wszystkiego, nawet tego, czego teoretycznie nie powinien. Powoli sam się zabijał. Od środka.

***

Dni mijały naprawdę szybko. Z poniedziałku nagle robił się piątek, a z piątku poniedziałek. I tak w kółko. Harry miał już powoli tego dość. Był przytłoczony nadmiarem nauki i obowiązków. Czasami chciał po prostu to wszystko rzucić i uciec, odpocząć.

Nadal obserwował tajemniczego chłopca i zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś złego się z nim dzieje.

Z dnia na dzień wydawał się być coraz chudszy. Jego kości coraz bardziej wystawały, a ubrania były coraz luźniejsze. Harry mógł się założyć, że brunet mógł ze spokojem objąć nadgarstek dwoma palcami. To robiło się niezdrowe, a on coraz bardziej się martwił.

Prawie nigdy nikt do niego nie przychodził. Co jakiś czas chłopak podchodził do drzwi i lekko je uchylał po czym wracał do pokoju z jakąś paczka czy torbą z zakupami. Czasami były to jakieś ubrania czy książki, a czasami po prostu rzeczy potrzebne do życia.

Kiedyś, w sobotę rano szatyn podszedł do drzwi. Kędzierzawy myślał, że znowu wróci z zakupami, ale jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy zamiast siatek obok mężczyzny szedł inny.

Dosyć wysoki, może nie całe 1,80m. Przystojny, dobrze zbudowany brunet o kilkudniowym zaroście. Ubrany w zwykłe dresy i luźny t-shirt kroczył teraz obok obiektu jego westchnień w jego mieszkaniu. Był blisko. Za blisko.

Na jego widok coś w młodszym chłopaku się zagotowało.

 _Dlaczego on go kurwa dotyka?! -_ krzyczała jego podświadomość. _-Kto mu dał takie prawo?!_

Czyto była zazdrość? Chyba tak. Styles otrząsnął się.

_Nie mogę być o niego zazdrosny! To nie normalne... Nawet się nie znamy..._

Jedna kto nie poprawiło sytuacji. Nadal się denerwował i nadal nieufnie patrzył na tego cholernego przystojniaka.

_Boże drogi! Nie mam przy nim szans..._

Powiedzmy sobie szczerze. Harry przy krótko ściętym chłopaku wyglądał jeszcze jak dziecko. Za bardzo wyrośnięte dziecko.

Wysoki, czasami nawet za bardzo jak na swój wiek patyk. Był dosyć chudy, co sprawiało, że wyglądał jeszcze komiczniej. Dłuższe włosy, często związane w koka i dziwne ciuchy, które uwielbiał.

Nie miał kurwa szans.

Mężczyźni usiedli na łóżku i zaczęli normalnie rozmawiać. Jego crush w między czasie wyszedł do kuchni zrobić coś do picia. Może to żałosne, że ich tak obserwował, ale prawda była taka, że nie mógł oderwać wzroku od tej pięknej istoty. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkał kogoś tak uroczego i pociągającego. Kogoś, dla kogo jego serce biłoby jak teraz, a ręce pociły się na samo wyobrażenie wymienienia się, chociaż spojrzeniem. To było chore.

Kręconowłosy widział na twarzy niższego tyle skrajnych emocji, w jednej chwili śmiał się, a wokół jego oczu pojawiały się małe zmarszczki, a po chwili zbierały się w nich łzy. To rozdzierało serce siedemnastolatka na małe kawałeczki. Nie mógł na to patrzeć. Nie, gdy jego aniołek płakał i był smutny. Nie chciał do tego dopuścić. Chciał go przytulać, głaskać i mówić, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Że on jest obok. I zawsze będzie.

Niestety to było nie możliwe. Był tchórzem. Cholernym tchórzem. Bał się najzwyczajniej do niego zagadać. Za to patrzył jak jego zauroczenie coraz bardziej spada na dno.

***

Był świadomy, że prędzej czy później ktoś dowie się o jego małej, skrytej miłości. Miał jednak nadzieje, że to stanie się później niż wcześniej. Niestety.

Nie spodziewał się go. Była niedziela, a on leżał na brzuchu na łóżku i obserwował chłopaka. Całkiem zapomniał, że akurat dziś ma wpaść Niall by pomógł mu w zadaniu z chemii. Po prostu wyleciało mu to z głowy.

_To jest takie nierealne. To po prostu nie powinno się stać. Z każdym dniem, z każdym tygodniem zakochuje się coraz bardziej. Nie mogę na niego patrzeć, bo moje serce bije coraz szybciej i mam wrażenie, że zaraz wyrwie się z mojej piersi, a ja umrę. Z miłości. Gdy widzę jak jego usta się poruszają, gdy mówi, mam przed oczami moje wargi delikatnie dotykające jego. Wyobrażam je sobie jako delikatne i miękkie. Soczyste. Gdy się śmieje, czas staje w miejscu. Nie widziałem nigdy niczego równie uroczego i-----_

-Elo, elo, trzy, dwa, zero!

Krzyknął Niall wchodząc do jego pokoju, przez co przez całą kartkę prowadziła teraz krzywa linia.

-Horan! Pacanie!

Zdenerwował się i zamknął swój notes.

-Czyżbyś pisał pamiętnik?

Zaśmiał się i szybko go chwycił.

-Nie! Oddaj go! Nie czytaj!

Próbował go wyrwać, ale poplątał się w swoich nogach i przewrócił na podłogę.

-Z każdym dniem, z każdym tygodniem zakochuje się coraz bardziej. Nie mogę na niego patrzeć, bo moje serce bije coraz szybciej... Co?!

Oczy Irlandczyka zrobiły się wielkie.

-Hazz... W nim? W kim? Nie możesz na niego patrzeć? Nie zakochałeś się we mnie, prawda?!

Zapytał lekko zdziwiony blondyn.

-Ugh. Jasne, że nie Idioto. Po prostu jest taki jeden chłopak... Zresztą to nie ważne...

Zamknął oczy starając się nie pokazać jak bardzo go to boli. To, że nie zna nawet imienia swojej miłości. To, że codziennie go obserwuje, a nigdy się nawet do niego nie odezwał.

-Ej, Hazza. Ważne. Ja nic do Ciebie nie czuje, ale przecież nie przestaniemy się przyjaźnić. To nic złego.

Przytulił go, a Styles się zaśmiał.

-Na serio Niall? Nie jestem w tobie zakochany, kretynie! Tylko w nim!

Wskazał palcem na Lou znajdującego się w swoim pokoju i czytającego książkę.

-Oh...To znaczy, że czegoś mi brakuje?

Zaśmiał się i nie mógł uwierzyć, że na początku myślał, że tu naprawdę chodzi o niego.

-Tak, po prostu nie jesteś nim.

Skomentował to chudzielec i mrugnął do niego okiem.

-Więc, dowiem się jak się nazywa twój wybranek? I kiedy go poznam?

Objął go ramieniem.

-Najpierw ja.

-Co?

-Co?!

Patrzyli na siebie jak na niepełnosprawnych umysłowo.

-Nie znasz jego imienia?!

Wyrzucił ręce do góry ze zdenerwowania.

-No tak jakoś... Nie było okazji. On prawie nigdy nie wychodzi ze swojego mieszkania...

***

Niebieskooki siedział na dużym łóżku i czytał nową książkę, którą dostał od Liama. Znali się od dzieciństwa. Pomógł mu pozbierać się po tym wszystko, co go spotkało. Był mu za to niezmiernie wdzięczny. Gdyby nie on, nie dałby sobie rady.

Jego wzrok uciekł w kierunku okna i po raz kolejny zawiesił na chwilę spojrzenie na swoim sąsiedzie.

Młody chłopak z długimi, pięknymi włosami i twarzą anioła. Jak on, gej, mógłby nie zwrócić na niego uwagi? Wyglądał jak ósmy cud świata. Czy ktoś w ogóle jeszcze tak mówi? Może był trochę staroświecki, ale w końcu miał już dwadzieścia siedem lat. Miał prawo tak się zachowywać. Większość jego starych znajomych pozakładała już rodziny. Skąd to wiedział? Z Facebooka. Ale to nie ważne...

Był nim trochę oczarowany. Ale tylko troszkę, ociupinkę. Trzeba mu to wybaczyć. Już dawno nie miał chłopaka. Nie dziwił się. Wyglądał teraz jak jedno wielkie gówno i nie zasługiwał na nikogo. A szczególnie na tak pięknego chłopaka, jakim był ten z bloku obok.

Próbował wyrzucić go ze swojej głowy, ale to w cale nie było takie łatwe. Tak długo nie czuł się kochany. Tak długo nikt mu nie powiedział czegoś miłego. Nie przytulił. Nie w taki sposób. Nie czuł się bezpiecznie, budząc obok kogoś. Zamiast tego materac zawsze był zimny, a on nocami płakał z bezsilności. Nie dawał sobie rady z tym wszystkim, z życiem.

***

_Dlaczego on do niego przychodzi? Czy to jego chłopak? Proszę, nie. On nie jest z nim szczęśliwy. To ja sprawiłbym, że codziennie by się uśmiechał. Ja sprawiłbym, że nigdy nie byłby smutny. Ja sprawiłbym, że jego życie byłoby najlepszym na świecie. Ja sprawiłbym, że czułby się najważniejszy na świecie, że czułby się kochany. Martwię się o niego. Widzę jak chudnie, jak z dnia na dzień jest coraz smutniejszy. Niedługo są święta. Wtedy. Wtedy coś z tym zrobię. Zostało tylko kilka dni. Muszę wszystko sobie poukładać w głowie._

Jego wpis po raz kolejny ktoś przerwał- dzwonek do drzwi. Został sam w domu, jego mama pojechała na zakupy razem z Gemmą. Musiał sam pofatygować się do drzwi i je otworzyć. Powoli wyszedł ze swojego pokoju i ruszył w ich kierunku. Jakie było jego zdziwienie, gdy przed nim stał nie kto inny jak chłopak jego miłości.

-Cześć, Liam Payne.

Mężczyzna podał mu dłoń, którą Harry niepewnie uścisnął.

-Harry Styles.

Przedstawił się.

-Mogę wejść?

Spytał i przyjaźnie się uśmiechnął.

-Uh...Em.. Tak, jasne.

Strzelił sobie mentalnego liścia. Jak można się tak wygłupić już na samym wstępie? Weszli do mieszkania, a Hazz zaprowadził go do salonu.

-Może to dziwne, ale mam do Ciebie prośbę. Jestem przyjacielem Louisa...

 _Przyjacielem Louisa? Przyjacielem? Tylko?! Louisa? -_ pomyślał i lekko się uśmiechnął.

-Louisa?

Zapytał szczęśliwy. W końcu po tak długim czasie poznał jego imię.

_Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis. Louis._

-Tak. Chłopak, który ma mieszkanie w bloku obok. Z twojej sypialni widać jego pokój...

Styles mu przerwał.

-Tak, tak. Wiem, kto to. Po prostu nigdy nie znałem jego imienia.

Wytłumaczył.

-To dobrze. Czy mógłbyś mi coś obiecać? Na święta muszę wyjechać do rodziny. Nie chcę go zostawić samego, szczególnie, że za trzy dni będzie miał urodziny. Boję się, że mógłby sobie coś zrobić, rozumiesz...

Podniósł na niego smutny wzrok. Kędzierzawy przełknął ciężko ślinę.

-Ja... Tak. Zauważyłem, że coraz gorzej wygląda i jest coraz chudszy. Nie mógłbyś zabrać go do twoich rodziców? Nie powinni go poznać? Wiesz... Przedstawiłbyś im swojego chłopaka.

Zasugerował.

-Kogo? Chłopaka? Nie, nie. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi. Znamy się od dzieciństwa. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak pomyślałeś.

Zaśmiał się.

-Po prostu. Byłeś jedynym człowiekiem, który wszedł do jego mieszkania i wydawało się, że ci ufa.

Wzruszył ramionami.

_Tak! Może jednak mam szanse? Teraz w końcu wszystko się układa. Będzie już dobrze! Musi być..._

-Oh. Lou taki już jest. Nie jest za ufny i otwarty. Wydaje mi się, że trochę Cię lubi. Czasami na Ciebie patrzył i mówił o tobie.

-Um. Naprawdę?

Jego policzki stały się czerwone.

_Czy on naprawdę zwracał na mnie uwagę? Dlaczego nigdy tego nie zauważyłem? Czy podnosił czasami swój wzrok na mnie znad książki? Czy gdy pił herbatę obserwował mnie? Moje serce zaraz wybuchnie!_

-Tak. Był za nieśmiały, żeby po prostu do Ciebie zagadać. Dlatego ja postanowiłem coś zrobić. Bo jesteś gejem, prawda?

Spytał z nadzieją w głosie.

-Ja, um. Tak, wydaje mi się, że tak. Nie widziałem jeszcze nikogo równie pięknego jak Louis. Ja... To żenujące.

Wyszeptał z rumieńcami na twarzy.

-To okay. Nie martw się.

Położył rękę na jego plecach.

-Ostatnio jest z nim naprawdę źle. Przypilnuj go, dobrze? 

***

_Liam wyszedł ode mnie przed chwilą. Znów stało się tu tak cicho. Po całym mieszkaniu roznosiło się tylko echo moich kroków. Czułem się coraz gorzej. Nie chodzi mi tu o katar czy bolącą głowę. Bolało mnie w środku. Bolała mnie dusza. Coraz trudniej było mi oddychać. Nie miałem po prostu dla kogo._

_Spojrzałem w stronę sypialni należącej do wysokiego nastolatka. Wstał powoli z łóżka i wyszedł. Nawet on mnie zostawił samego. Może nie zrobił tego celowo, po prostu ktoś przyszedł do niego. Może to ten blondyn, który często rano no niego przychodzi?_

_Nie chciało mi się już żyć. Nie chciałem dalej się męczyć. Już niedługo. Jeszcze tylko trochę. Trochę i będzie lepiej, bez bólu._

***

Liam wyszedł od niego po jakiejś godzinie. Opowiedział mu trochę o Louisie. Chyba przez to, czego się dowiedział, martwił się jeszcze bardziej. Wrócił na chwilę do swojego pokoju. Chciał wyjść do sklepu i kupić coś mu na święta i jego urodziny, które były już za trzy dni. Nie miał wiele czasu. Chwycił klucze, portfel i szybko spojrzał w okno.

Jego serce na chwilę się zatrzymało.

 _O Boże. O Boże. O Boże. O Boże. O Boże. O Boże. O Boże. O_ _Boże_.

_On się tu patrzy. On się na mnie patrzy. O Boże._

Ich spojrzenia się spotkały. Mimo, że trwało to zaledwie dwie sekundy był to najpiękniejszym momentem w jego życiu. Liam miał racje. Chłopak czasami zwracał na niego uwagę. Szatyn szybko spuścił głowę, a na jego policzki wstąpił różowy rumieniec. Był taki uroczy. Harry uśmiechnął się szeroko i cały czas na niego patrząc wyszedł z pokoju. 

_To początek nowego, lepszego życia._

***

Niebieskooki zauważył kątem oka ruch w pokoju naprzeciwko. Spojrzał się w tamtą stronę, odruchowo. Kędzierzawy chwycił portfel i gdy chciał wyjść spojrzał w jego kierunku.

_O nie... Nie, nie, nie. Przyłapał mnie na gapieniu się. Czy mogło być gorzej? Oh, jego oczy są tak pięknie zielone._ _.._

Szybko spojrzał się na swoje stopy. Czuł jak jego policzki palą. Był pewien, że jest teraz czerwony jak burak. Taki wstyd. Jeszcze raz się spojrzał i zauważył jak z szerokim uśmiechem chłopak wychodzi z pokoju. Może nie było tak źle jak myślał? Z resztą. To tylko trzy dni. Nie powinien się tym przejmować. 

***

Był taki podekscytowany. To już dziś. Dziś jest Wigilia, ale co ważniejsze -urodziny Louisa. Mógłby, co chwile wypowiadać jego imię. Było takie piękne. Zapakował starannie mały kartonik z prezentem dla niego.

-Mamo...

Zaczął spokojnie i do niej podszedł.

-Tak Skarbie?

Uśmiechnęła się do niego.

-Czy mogłabyś zapakować mi trochę ciasta? Chciałbym je komuś zanieść.

Wyszeptał z rumieńcami. Wiedział, że zaraz będzie chciała wszystko wiedzieć.

-Oh. Czyżbyś chciał teraz do kogoś wyjść? Kiedy go poznamy?

Zapytała ukrawając kawałek wypieku.

-Mamo! To nikt taki... On... Oh, nie ważne.

Wymamrotał.

-Jasne, jasne.

Zaśmiała się podając mu pudełeczko ze słodkością.

-Bawcie się dobrze.

Powiedziała, gdy Hazz wszedł jeszcze na chwile do swojego pokoju. Założył swój ulubiony świąteczny sweter i odwrócił się w stronę Lou. Ale zamiast zobaczyć tak dobrze znaną mu sypialnie i go siedzącego na łóżku z książką jego wzrok natrafił na ciemną zasłonę. W pokoju paliło się światło, a jedyne, co chłopak mógł zobaczyć to cień liny zwisającej z sufitu. Nie wiedział, co ma o tym sądzić. Chwytając wszystko, pobiegł w stronę wyjścia i nawet nie zakładając kurtki wyszedł na dwór. Biegiem pokonał dystans dzielący ich bloki i wbiegł na trzecie piętro. Najpierw zadzwonił na dzwonek licząc, że chłopak mu otworzy. Na marne. Zaczął walić w drzwi. Też nic. Przypomniał sobie, że Liam wspominał o dodatkowym kluczu pod wycieraczką. Szybko go wyciągnął i odkluczył drzwi. Rzucił wszystko, co trzymał w dłoniach i pobiegł do małego pokoju. Jego wszystkie złe przeczucia miały racje.

Zobaczył chłopaka wiszącego ponad ziemią. Ledwo widząc przez łzy cisnące się do jego oczu podbiegł do niego i go ściągnął. Miał tylko nadzieje, ze nie jest za późno. Że można go jeszcze uratować. Był taki lekki. Taki kościsty.

-Louis! Louis, proszę Cię!

Krzyczał trzymając go w ramionach.

-Nie rób mi tego, nie teraz! Nie mów mi, że się spóźniłem!

Błagał, a łzy ciekły mu po policzkach.

-Hej, my się chyba znamy?

Usłyszał cichutki głosik. To jego Anioł!

-Louis! Nie rób tak więcej!

Przytulił go mocno do swojej piersi.

-Mogę poznać imię chłopaka, który mnie uratował?

Cicho się zaśmiał.

-Oh. Jasne. Jestem Harry.

Uśmiechnął się do niego.

-Dziękuje Harry.

Położył dłoń na jego policzku i zbliżył się do niego. Jego usta wylądowały na tych należących do drugiego. To było niemożliwe. Styles oddał ten delikatny pocałunek. Jego serce biło ze zdwojoną szybkością. Nawet o tym nie marzył. Chciał tylko, by Louis był szczęśliwy. Miał nadzieje, że to mu się uda.

_Teraz będzie już dobrze._

**Koniec.**


End file.
